


Wake up, sleepyhead

by Nami



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao watches too much TV, Raizel is confused and everyone should stay away from Frankenstein for now (link to Chinese translation inside).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Di (shingaling on tumblr)  
> A/N: So... This is my newest little nightmare. I couldn't decide which version of this fic I should post so I'm posting this one and another one ( _[Good morning, sleepyhead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4859363)_ ). I'm not happy with the ending but... well, I hope you'll find this fic to your liking.
> 
> The story was translated into Chinese and it available to read [here](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4517208510). I'm so happy that Novking translated it ♥

__**Wake up, sleepyhead**

It is a routine by now: one Elder sends a group of people to investigate another Elder, said people stumble upon kids or someone from Frankenstein's house and a fight is inevitable. This time isn't different: RK-5 has big problems with a pair of twins who are using electricity to fight – much like Tao. They aren't the easiest opponents for M21, who fights without a weapon. In the end RK-5 wins, but barely. Takeo has to help M21 stand up since the werewolf took the role of a bait, letting the twins' attacks focus on him – he's too tired to stand on his own. By the time they are back at home, M21 has already passed out, with Regis and Seira close to do the same.

Everything is normal.

Only the next morning M21 doesn't wake up and Frankenstein has no idea why.

"All data says his body is already healed," says Frankenstein, flicking through sheets of paper with results of M21's treatment. "He should be awake." There are no traces of concern in his voice but Tao thinks he knows Frankenstein well enough to say otherwise. And if Frankenstein is concerned it means that everyone else ought to panic. "You said that nothing extraordinary happened, right?" Blue eyes pierced all members of RK-5 behind small, rectangle glasses.

"Nothing, sir." Takeo shakes his head, looking at M21 with worry.

They were in the most commonly used laboratory, standing at the feet of a bed on which M21 lays. The werewolf doesn't look like he is in pain; his skin is back to its normal healthy shade and there are no visible bandages on his body. There is a drip attached to his arm but that's all. Damnit, he looks like he's sleeping and according to Frankenstein he  _is_  sleeping. So why can't they wake him up?

Tao throws small glance at  _him_.  _He_ 's standing behind their little circle, seemingly uninterested, but Tao knows  _he_ 's worried and must be thinking of ways to help M21. Even Rael, who is waiting for them in the living room with Rajak, seems to be worried about the werewolf, which says a lot. Not like little Noble said anything, but he was definitely more docile, making sure not to raise his voice when earlier he was in the laboratory earlier, demanding Regis to tell him how they screwed things up this time (Regis managed to make Rael back off with such wonderful teasing Tao was sure M21 would be proud of him).

Ah, kids.

Tao really doesn't want his own.

Thinking about all those royal-like beings makes the computer genius remember the last Disney movie they watched together (five minutes into the movie Tao regretted saying they were going to watch the first movie he will find in TV. So. Much. Singing). He snorts, forgetting for a moment where he is.

"Yes, Tao? Is something funny?" Frankenstein's smile is deadly pleasantand Tao knows he is in trouble. The blond man is always very serious when it comes to his possessions. Even Miss Seira is looking at him with disappointment in her eyes and yeah, okay, Tao really needs some brain-to-mouth filter.

"I thought like in that last movie with too much singing a prince should kiss our sleeping bea— um, werewolf." Tao scratches his head, smiling at everyone apologetically. Takeo looks like he's close to facepalming, while Regis and Frankenstein are looking at Tao like he's lost his mind. Oops. It's not his fault his brain makes connections between strangest things! "A little kiss to wake up…? C'mon, it never fails to wake  _me_  up." He huffs, dodging Takeo's elbow. Later he will get another talk about "sharing too much information" and maybe more kisses. Kisses are good and Takeo always seems to want more of them and –

_\- Focus on helping your friend, Tao!_

"That was very helpful Tao, maybe… Master, what are you doing?"

Not noticed by anyone, the Noblesse walked closer to M21's bed. He's now standing next to M21, watching him with a mix of something close to curiosity and wonder.

He doesn't even spare them a glance when he answers: "Children said movies are like real life."

When he leans down and kisses M21 on the lips, Tao is suddenly aware of two things: he should have never ever referred to animated movies as 'movies' and two, he may never get a chance to do better in future because Frankenstein is going to kill him. Or M21 when he wakes up… No, Frankenstein will be first.

He may leave some remains for M21 though.

"M-Master…?" Frankenstein is looking like he doesn't know if he wants to cry or destroy something when Raizel stands up, cocking his head when he notices that M21 still isn't waking up.

"Why isn't he awake yet, Frankenstein? I kissed him." Raizel sounds very, very hurt and now Tao wants to kick himself. Upsetting Raizel should be a crime punished by death or at least years of hard work in a mine. "Should M21 be kissed by Miss Seira or Regis? I've never heard about this method but we should try everything."

Regis makes a sound like something is stuck in his throat, blushing furiously and even Seira flushes with bright red.

"No, Master, you see, in fairytales –"

"Tales of fair?" Raizel furrows his brows, making Tao's stomach change into a tight knot. Just how alone the Noblesse was, how isolated, that he doesn't know what fairytales are?

Frankenstein takes a deep breath, preparing himself for longer speech when they hear a small groan coming from the bed. They all turn towards to M21 who is now sitting up slowly, massaging his temples.

Ha, jokes on them. Tao was right, M21 woke up, maybe no-one will kill the poor genius. Long live fairytales!

"So I guess it wasn't mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" he asks, not looking anyone in the eyes, clearly embarrassed. There is something dark in his tone though, as if he is getting more and more angry with every passing second.

Okay, nope, Tao is going to die. Is it too late to go back to the Union now…?

* * *

 

The wolf is growling the whole time, not wanting to let M21 go.  _I'm okay now_ , he tries to say, but the wolf only growls harder, not letting M21 do… something. He knows he has to go to the white room behind the wolf. Something is calling him, yet he cannot. The wolf is looking scared, maybe a little hurt but it doesn't have any visible wounds.

How exactly did that happen?

The wolf took control over him during the fight. That had happened before but he was able to take control back after a fight has ended. This time it was a close call, if others were late the twins would've definitely killed M21.

… Wait a second. Is this why the wolf is behaving like that? It thinks that they are still in danger because M21's comrades were a bit late?

_Think M21, think! What can you do? How can you show the wolf that they are fine?_

He tries to resonate with the wolf, telling it that since they are alive they are safe but every time the wolf looks at him with too intelligent eyes, the reminder of waking up in Organization's laboratory with his body in pain hits M21 with more strength than his past opponents' hits combined. The wolf needs proof and M21 is close to yanking at his hair because what  _the hell can he do?!_

Then he feels a soft touch on his lips, the person kissing him is invisible but the wolf howls happily.

 _Leader_.

The thought is unexpected but welcomed. Something warm spreads through M21's body and the wolf lets him go to the other room, pushes him there because it knows now that its second favourite human is here to save –

– Did Raizel kiss him?!

M21 opens his eyes slowly, taking in his surrounding: he's obviously in Frankenstein's lab with his ( _pack_ ) all comrades present. None of them has realized yet that he woke up, but it's okay; all of them appear to be in shock with Takeo rubbing his face and muttering under his breath ' _I will kill him, I will kill him…_ '.

All right, so he knows whose idea it was. Tao.

"So I guess it wasn't mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" Goodness, Frankenstein is going to kill him right after he finishes with Tao. M21 sits up slowly, rubbing his temples. Memories of how happy the wolf was when Raizel kissed him dances in his head, making him unable to look anyone in the eye.  _Get a grip!_ , he scowls at himself, but the close proximity of Raizel ( _leader_ ) makes him want to curl up next to Raizel and sleep some more, soak in the presence of the alp –

No, just no. He didn't want to think  _that_ , no.

Stupid wolf.

"Guess I'll be going now!" Tao grabs Takeo's hand, pulling the sniper towards the door, practically hiding behind him. The resigned expression on Takeo's face tells M21 it's not the first time when Tao uses him as a shield after he messed something up. "Great to see you awake again, M21!" And with that they are both gone, Regis and Seira excuses themselves quickly too.

Considering the dark aura emitting from Frankenstein, that definitely isn't a bad idea.

_Fin_


End file.
